Zombie/Crimson Head/Licker (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|T-Zombie= |-|Poison Zombie= |-|Pale Head= |-|Crimson Head= |-|Licker= |-|Evolved Licker= |-|Licker Beta= |-|Ooze= |-|Sea Creeper= |-|Scagdead= |-|C-Zombie= |-|Shrieker= |-|Whopper= |-|Bloodshot= |-|A-Zombie= |-|Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= |-|Giant Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= Summary One of the most common yet most dangerous of the T-Virus's creations, these veritable demons on earth have been the scourge of human settlements for decades. In the distant past, there existed an ancient tribe in the Kijuju region of West Africa known as the Ndipaya. Within this region existed a holy flower known as the Stairway of the Sun. As per their customs, those who ate of the flower and survived would become the tribe's leader and gain unrivalled tyrannical strength. In the 60's the three men Edward Ashford, James Marcus, and Oswell E. Spencer discovered the mythical flower for themselves, and after driving out the Ndipaya, would found the iron gripped pharmaceutical company Umbrella. The power that resided within the flower was little more than a seemingly innocuous virus. Marcus would name this virus: Progenitor. Modern Progenitor was so powerful that it outright killed most infected humans except for rare exceptional indiviuals. The first zombies also come from Modern Progenitor, not Tyrant (And resemble Tyrants themselves in appearance, especially T-103's and the supressed Hypnos T-Type even more so.), the only game them appearing in being 5, likely in relation to the Uroboros Project, as those seen and mentioned highly resemble the host absorbed by Uroboros Mkono ( Given all the proto zombies and the Mkono host's temporary adapting to Urorboros itself, he was likely just injected with Modern Progenitor as well and mostly adapted to that.) and look and act like less monstrous and necrotized, but inferior Tyrant Zombies. In 1978 Marcus combined the virus with leech dna, and thus was born: Tyrant . The Progenitor family as a whole can infect and can be fused with pretty much anything imaginable that isnt metal (at least plants and animals) and may be unfathomably old, possibly even as old as life itself.Tyrant, as well as the majority of Progenitor's other descendants, upon infection modify and alter an organism's genes, bestowing many effects, such as greatly increased power, speed and durability from these mutations. The characteristic within the Progenitor family that brings this about is referred to as the DNA Mutation Attribute or DNA Mutation Factor. If an already mutated T being (mostly zombies) is incapacitated in some form or even delivered a fatal blow , the virus will activate a second time and further mutate the host, resulting in even greater abilities than before and further heightened aggression in the process known as V-ACT , which originated in a strain that created the original Crimson Head, Prototype 1 (which for convenience will be refferred to as the V-ACT strain.). The next strain was finished some time after (which for convenience will be reffered to as T-Birkin). Lickers , even more eroded and evolved zombies, came about during the Raccoon City Incident as a result of zombie starvation . Enhanced Lickers, Lickers with longer, somwhat sickle-looking limbs and superior durability were produced at an underground laboratory underneath the city, more recently refferred to as the NEST , as well as Sheena Island, normal Lickers present at NEST could also become Enhanced Lickers as a result of adapting to to P-Epsilon Gas, with the first Enhanced Lickers created by Umbrella already present, likely due to experimentation with the gas. Licker Betas were Lickers amped by Progenitor as experiments of other pharaceutical giant TRICELL, visibly buffer than before, and with an ability to reproduce normally impossible in T-Virus organisms, though it's only improved other ability was smell. The Tyrant Abyss Virus, born from fusing T with the other titular virus, produces probably the single least traditional looking zombie mutations of all: Oozes for males, and Sea Creepers for females, with 1 in1,000 partial resisters becoming Scagdeads , which are forcibly taken over by the seemingly sapient virus in the form of a second, seperate head, very much like Golgotha replacing the host's cells with itself and looks immensely similar in function to the new G heads that replace the hosts original, though not as sapient or abusive as Uroboros absorbing failed hosts entirely. While inferior hosts no longer collapsed the same way T hosts who became zombies did, flesh still partly liquified , and as mentioned previously partial adapters who are still inferior become Scagdeads, and they are clearly not true T-Abyss Tyrant equivilents like Ultimate Abyss , meaning Oozes/Sea Creepers, while less collapsed, are still effectively T-Abyss Zombies, with Scagdeads being the Licker equivilents.The Chrysalid Virus features it's own V-ACTed zombies: Bloodshot , essentially C-Virus Lickers , likely a holdover from fellow T strain Tyrant Veronica (albeit the more specific T-02 strain, following T-Manuela, both of them being nerfed versions of T-Alexia, T-Veronica's pinnacle strain.) Bloodshots likely came about due to C's drastic and rapid DMA, possibly the most ravaging DMA in the Progenitor family's history so far. There are also variations of C-Zombies such as Shriekers and Whoppers. The Animality Virus in a nutshell is T+Plaga genes (Likely Type 1 as it came from Los Illuminados.), and it shows in the further intelligence A-Zombies display, including ambushes , and even mocking, sneering gesturesand sadistic smiling from Zach after holding a toy and luring his quarry closer, indicating full on sociopathic personality and straight up emotionally manupulative baiting ability, and fresh A-Zombies, unlike all precursors, to an even greater extent than C-Zombies, when freshly produced look practically normal for the most part. Finally, the Kodoku Project was essentially a conceptual evolution of the Hypnos project, in which hundreds of thousands of genes battled for supremacy leaving a lone survivor, which would be repeated over and over to produce the ultimate specimen possible. The Kodoku Project implemented this process with an actual virus and organisms instead of just an individual gene, producing zombies capable of swimming and tyrant-like beings capable of acting on past memories and wielding weapons. .The Biohazard 2 Manhua featured Lickers created by the G Virus (G also being the sole virus in the 2 manhua in general, said manhua deviating completely from the source material by Vol 15) rather than T, some of which were as large as trees. Licker fanart by chiflame123123/blade12302. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''Unknown as Progenitor Zombies, at least 9-B as T Zombies/Poison Zombies (Higher as Pale Heads), Higher as Oozes and Sea Creepers (Higher as Scagdeads), Higher as C Zombies (Higher as Shriekers, Higher as Whoppers), Higher as Kodoku Zombies, Higher as A Zombies (Would be Higher as hypothetical V-ACTed A Zombies), Higher as Crimsons and Lickers, Higher as Licker Betas Higher as Evolved Lickers (Would be Higher as hypothetical Evolved Betas), Higher as Bloodshots Name: P-Zombie, T-Zombie,Poison Zombie, Pale Head, Crimson Head, Licker, Evolved Licker, Licker Beta, Ooze, Sea Creeper, Scagdead, C-Zombie, Shrieker, Whopper, Bloodshot, Kodoku Zombie, A-Zombie Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Formerly Human, Virus creature Powers and Abilities: |-|T-Zombie Evolution Line (Prime Universe)=Body Manipulation via the virus, Enhanced Bite, Berserker Mode as Crimson Heads, Enhanced Senses as Lickers/Evolved/Beta via hearing ( Lickers in the 2 Manhua have eyes anyway),[[ Natural Weaponry| Natural Weaponry]] via body parts,' Reactive Evolution' and Improved Physiology in general via the virus and V-ACT, Increased Strength via increased muscle tissue (Japanse excerpt from the Biohazard 0 Kaitai Shinsho ("t-ウイルスに冒された人間は、 極めて短時間のうちにその肉体に劇的な変化が現れる。皮膚は鬱血して急激な腐敗を開始し、脳細胞は記憶をつかさどる部位がほぼ完全に侵食･破壊されていく。逆に筋組織は代謝機能の増幅により強化され、 常人を超える怪力を発揮するようになる。その結果生み出されるのがこの、 "墓から蘇った腐乱死体" のような犠牲者たちなのである。心肺や脳が停止した状態からも感染者は蘇生するが、これは複雑に干渉して合う人体のデリケートな働きをほとんど省略しても活働できるように、 ウイルスが遺伝子レベルで肉体を作り替えているため。ゆえに、 ゾンビとして活動を再開した時点で厳密には人間とは呼べない、 人肉食の怪物へと変貌している。なお、 今回の事件でゾンビ化した者のほとんどは、 マーカス博士が創り出したヒルによってt-ウイルスを媒介されたと思われる。") and mass due to increase of growth horomones. Type 2''' Immortality' and/at least 'Longevity' (even without functioning brains or heart and brain systems, those infected will still become zombies and exist without them. Zombies and subsequent forms are shown to be nearly immune to pain, have no sense of self-preservation and will fight until something dies. Thusly their will is essentially bottomless.)' Acid Manipulation' (can vomit their stomach acid as a weapon)' Biology Manipulation' , 'Shape Changing Genetic Level''' (As explained in the summary the progenitor virus alone would have to be old and powerful enough to predate life itself due to its properties, which Tyrant naturally scales to; A Licker's tongue alone despite their blindness has incredible accuracy, dexterity and power, as do Lickers themselves.),' Indomitable Will' (see above),' Pain Suppression', (see above),' possible Resistance' to Biological Attack for the Virus itself, (see Tyrant page, specifically Thanatos in the durability section), Enhanced [[ Superhuman Athleticism| Superhuman Athleticism]], Poison Manipulation ,Regeneration , Mid-Low '( RE2Make's AU/WhatIf stories know as The Ghost Survivors contains new types of T-Zombies. These two new types include Poison Zombies and Pale Heads. the former is exactly what it says on the tin and Pale Heads are faster and more durable versions of regular T-Zombies that now have regen.), 'Self-Sustenance Oxygen Independence and Sleeplessness , possible Echolocation . |-|T-Abyss Evolution Line (Prime Universe)= |-|C-Zombie Evolution Line (Prime Universe)= |-|A-Zombie Evolution Line (Prime Universe)= |-|G-Zombie Evolution Line (Biohazard 2 Manhua)= Superhuman Athleticism, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Senses, Natural Weaponry via body parts,' Reactive Evolution', Regeneration, High-Low and Improved Physiology (When a Licker's tongue was shot off, it simply grew more. these same 5 tongues also had maws of teeth on each one. It was then able to swing all 5 tongues at once with enough force to crush the floor, and continued to use all 5 at once during the fight.),Large Size Type 1( Some Lickers in the Biohazard 2 Manhua are taller and larger than trees , and herbivorous in nature.) Attack Potency : At Least Wall level'' ( Zombies eat people. nuff said .)' ''' At Least Wall level, Possibly Higher ''(Zombies who were enjoying a nice nap easily break through ice in a room with an entire thick floor covered by it. Whats perhaps most impressive about T-Zombie feats in particular is that due to the loss of things like motor functions and brain power they literally couldent go all out even if they wanted to and at least act constantly lethargic, anti-bloodlusted and possibly never on guard yet can still perform feats of this magnitude with ease while also constantly rotting due to necrosis and without any nerves or the vast majority of their bodily systems. Because of how casually T-Zombies perform these feats, they could be much stronger) (Dog versions of A-Zombies can casually crush cars in a single jump. The A-Virus is simply a fusion of T and plaga dna and is not stated to be any stronger than T. C-versions would be even stronger as C is a fusion of G and T-V.)' At Least Peak Human level, likely Much Higher''' ( Crimson head busts through an entire set of wooden doors instantly with ease just by running through it, no punching needed )' ' ( The proverbial zenkai boost from vanilla zombie to Crimson alone is enough of one for them to accidentally one-shot other zombies with swats meant for elite STARS members. Licker casually impales a T-Zombie and pulls it into its mouth, casually chews through it then drops it away. (See Durability).Slashes through a Tyrants Limiter Coat while its mildly distracted and draws blood . multiple ones can do the same even in its Super Form, tho it was only a midly annoying amount of damage. )'' ''At Least Wall level Likely Much Higher'' ''( Licker casually impales a cop through the jaw, waves him around and slams him into the roof with enough force to explode his entire head. In classic RE 2'' one did something similar to three other cops according to the Operation Report. In its final fight with Leon in the Manhua the licker smashed the floor with only its tongues ) ' ''' Speed : Below Average Human as Regular Zombies, Higher as Pale Heads (they can only shamble slowly) At Least Peak Human, Possibly Supersonic as Crimson Heads, Higher as hypothetical Crimson Head versions of Pale Heads (can keep up with Chris and Jill, who are highly trained STARS members,who are basically elite super cops, who can keep up with the T-002 Tyrant in the same game, who can casually block rockets at point blank range. Faster than regular zombies) At Least Subsonic or Subsonic +, Likely Supersonic or Higher as Lickers, Higher as hypothetical Licker equivalents of Pale Heads ( Lickers can leap across hallways in less than a second , can cross them in seconds, can attack with tongue faster than Leon or Claire can react, can dodge machine gun bullets scale to crimson heads, can casually stab a zombie and drag it into its mouth with nothing more than its tongue with Leon or Claire barely being able to react to it. In Darkside Chronicles the first Licker was able to attack Leon and Claire and instantly vanish, both of them looking around, only for it to be on the ceiling in front of them in a span of 4 or 5 seconds ..) ' ' At Least Subsonic or Subsonic + (referenced in an Operations Report as having easily killed three cops following a sudden appearance, implying it was instant or near instant and faster than they could react) At Least Subsonic or Subsonic +, Likely Supersonic + or Higher (can somewhat keep up with Chris and Sheva, who are able to somewhat keep up with post Prototype Virus Wesker, who can casually dodge bullets ) At Least Subsonic, Likely Much Higher ( can casually blitz trained cops before they can even move their trigger fingers despite already having their weapons trained on it) ' '( Licker dodges Vulcan Gatling Gun fire constantly while running up a wall and manages to get to the users location without them noticing. For reference , the fastest guns in real life have an RPM of 1,000,000, which happens to be less than a hundreth of a second Vulcans themselves and their much lesser 6000 RPM in action, and given the comically advanced tech the Biohazard 2 Manhua has, their equivalents of Vulcans alone would make real life seem like childs play. Zombie dogs can also quickly overtake leons ducati multiple times in rapid sucsession and were constantly right behind him the whole time to the point where their lunges would have hit him were it not for his dodging, and one of them even dodges his handgun fire at borderline pointblank range . ) ' (Higher as Pale versions and other superior models) '( can tag an unidentified Tyrant model that heavily resembles T-103s in appearance while its distracted by other Lickers and cant use its arms to blitz it mid-air. In RE2make, right after the first william fight , a zombie dog is able to partially blitz Leon despite being quite on guard with 7 seconds of prep time . they can also outrun and tag Leon and Claire on a general basis if not juked properly, as well as the likes of Jill, Chris and other protags in the series.) Lifting Strength: At Least Peak Human level, likely Much Higher in base form ( zombies tear cop in half like a juicy steak. Although its not shown exactly how many zombies were under the gate,two hands show up under it and roughly two seperate voices can be heard, implying one to two zombies were responsible. Whats perhaps most impressive about T-Zombie feats in particular is that due to the loss of things like motor functions and brain power they literally couldent go all out even if they wanted to and act constantly lethargic, anti-bloodlusted and possibly never on guard yet can still perform feats of this magnitude with ease while also constantly rotting due to necrosis and without any nerves or the vast majority of their bodily systems. And of course Crimsons, Lickers and the forms after that scale to all of this.) At Least Peak Human level, Likely Much Higher '''( same zombie stabbing feat as in the speed section.) '''At Least Peak Human level, likely Much Higher '(Licker casually lifts cop he casually impaled into the air with only its tongue and slams him into the ground with enough force to liquefy his head) '(Unknown, At Least Peak Human (Tyrant Weight not known)) '( two lickers are able to temporarily hold back a Tyrants arms While this should go without saying; tongues, (even multi feet long ones) by their size and nature would exert a borderline infinitessimally small amount of force compared to the actual limbs of a being. Despite this Lickers can still perform the feats above with only their tongues, making an extremely small amount of their power even if they were technically trying to go all out with their tongues easily '''Class 1 ' if not '''+ or higher.) Striking Strength: At Least Peak Human, Likely Much Higher| At Least Wall level, Possibly Higher| At Least Peak Human, Likely Much Higher| At Least Wall level, Likely Much Higher Durability: Higher as Pale Heads (a normal zombie was hit by a tanker truck at high speed, possibly max speed (was an empty open road. he would have no reason ot slow down aside from signs and was asleep at the wheel with little to no regard for safety) while off guard. Heavy duty trucks in particular have a gross weight of 26,000 lbs or 11 metric tons. even smaller duty ones still have a gross weight of below 12,000 lbs or 5 metric tons.Got back up unharmed less than a minute later.) ' Higher as hypothetical Licker equivelents of Pale Heads and other superior models '(can tank weapons as powerful as sub-machine guns or flame/acid launcher rounds throughout the game or walk around while on fire . It is possible to stuff a grenade right into a lickers mouth and shoot it or just let it go off, the licker can no sell it to such an extent that they can strike you right after the internal explosion. Given regular zombies are only mildly inconvenienced by grenades that can ravage entire train cars, (some train car info )this is a massive lowball (zombie grenade tanking feat also features complete machine gun tanking displayed by multiple zombies at once), though the grenades werent exactly direct hits, they still enough force from them to be knocked over, and this would roughly line up with the truck tanking feat above. On a general level zombies and lickers can take copious amounts of weapon fire including those mentioned previously and keep going. Here is one example of a mere zombie living without half of its whole face , or being shot just about anywhere with a shotgun in general. Heres one instance of a T-Zombie barely being moved by a shotgun blast at all despite pretty much being hit in the face/chest/shoulder area. Even after a shotgun blast of this caliber Zombies such as these can still endure a neck stab and two direct headshots from a pistol afterward. This video is also is a good demonstrator of just how durable normal T-Zombies can be. In regards to some other powerful weapons the Sparkshot's voltage is unfortunately only said to be "high", but regardless here's its performance against zombies and lickers . One of the Lickers from the machine gun bullet doding feat above was also able to survive a veritable sea of machine gun fire, play dead and still be able to lunge . Whats perhaps most impressive about T-Zombie feats in particular is that due to the loss of things like motor functions and brain power they literally couldent go all out even if they wanted to and at least act constantly lethargic, anti-bloodlusted and possibly never on guard yet can still perform feats of this magnitude with ease while also constantly rotting due to necrosis and without any nerves or the vast majority of their bodily systems. Lickers are physically superior to Zombies in general ( the two versions of RE 2 have an understandably similar and nearly identical weapon set) and Licker Betas scale to all of this.) ' '( utterly no-selled a helicopter crash and explosion of its own making that leveled the rooftop of the RPD and caused a massive fire, in a borderline leisurely and bored fashion. most helicopters can weigh from a 7th of a metric ton to more than a metric ton depending on the load amount) Stamina: Vast ( The savage apocalypse and conflagrant holocaust of the hole in the ground once known as Raccoon City lasted roughly September 23rd or 24th to October 1st, the mansion incident was from May 11th to July 24. In incidents such as these those infected continued to wander around still alive, regardless of form throughout the outbreaks to the bitter end. Even after the cleansing the gigantic crater was implied to still have living traces of the virus by having to to be monitered by Umbrella and the government. As mentioned previously throughout their durability feats, zombies alone tend to not stay dead even after many headshots and other things and will continue to fight without limbs, lickers limbs cannot be knifed off in the first place) (Even without functioning respiratory or cardiovascular systems and only still possesing a autonomic nervous system, those infected will still become zombies and exist without them. For this same reason, zombies and subsequent forms are utterly immune to pain and have no sense of self preservation and will fight until something dies .Thusly their will is essentially bottomless. Whats perhaps most impressive about T-Zombie feats in particular is that due to the loss of things like motor functions and brain power they literally couldent go all out even if they wanted to and at least act constantly lethargic, anti-bloodlusted and possibly never on guard yet can still perform feats of this magnitude with ease while also constantly rotting due to necrosis and without any nerves or the vast majority of their bodily systems.) Range: Standard Melee '''range, '''Extended Melee '''range with Licker tongues (Some examples of Licker tongue length in young or unfinished Lickers.) and poison gas , '''Hundreds of Meters with guns Standard Equipment: Mouths and hands, Poison, Stomach Acid , which for C-Zombies can be shot as projectiles , Various crude weapons in the case of C zombies, including assault rifles and even magnums , Claws, Tongues, used with enough strength to lift , or impale , or impale and lift , or have enough skill and precision to decapitate , no limbs required Intelligence: Learning Impaired, '''possibly '''Below Average '''level (Despite necrosis of the neocortex (And of flesh as a side effect of decreased metabolism as a result of massive increase in growth horomone, zombies are still smart enough to open doors and sneak up on unsuspecting prey , including mercenaries and can move with enough quiet stealth to go completely unnoticed by them. An interesting aspect about them is their tendencey to wander around places important to them as normal humans.)| '''Below Average, possibly Average level (Lickers can hang on the ceiling above soldiers quietly enough to not be noticed, Lickers can also lie in wait on the ceiling for prey to run beneath after prey is chased away, hunt in packs, and also play dead. Licker youths at the Apple Inn also actively defended the Suspended from harm, implying a universal, if basic sense of compassion and in-group selflessness/family, not unlike some "savage" groups in the distant past. This is also a demonstration of the hive mind mentality T-Virus beings experience, something that existed as far back as Tyrant's patient 0's (who were also capable of coming together to mimic Marcus himself, something the Queen could do flawlessly, which occurred after the Queen Leech devoured his brain and assimilated his sapience and memories, right down to his lust for revenge .), and universal across strains and descendant viruses especially including Chrysalid and Animality. Some Lickers have even been known to notice they are being monitered on security cameras and destroy them . )| Below Average ( Other C-Zombie aspects not covered previously is their ability to not only run but climb fences as well, and even leap multiple feet at prey, an instinct they retain as Bloodshots. Other zombie types such as Shriekers and Whoppers can run and attempt to run respectively.)| Average '''( A-Zombie minds are covered in the Summary. For these aforementioned reasons, they are likely the most intelligent zombies to date, and would only be moreso if they V-ACT'ed further.) '''Weaknesses: Damaged neocortex, loss of motor functions, permanent feeding lust due to affected hypothalamus, necrosis, loss of eyes, Crimson Heads are bloodlusted to the point of hitting regular zombies without a care, Lickers have attacked regular zombies and humans alike (but will team up with each other) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Poison, Stomach Acid, Virus transmission via wet bite, Tongues, Shrieking, in order to disorient foes and summon allies ''' '''Key: P-Zombie (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 5), T-Zombie (Prime Universe, many games and other media), Poison Zombie (Ghost Surviors Timeline/Timelines, Resident Evil 2 Remake), Pale Head (Ghost Survivor Timeline/Timelines),Crimson Head, (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Remake), Licker (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 2 Remake and other games and CGI Movies and media), Evolved Licker (Prime Universe, (Original Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil Gun Survivor)), Licker Beta (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 5), Ooze (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Revelations), Sea Creeper (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Revelations), Scagdead (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Revelations), C-Zombie (Prime Universe, The Marhawa Desire, Resident Evil 6), Shrieker (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 6), Whopper (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 6), Bloodshot (Prime Universe, Resident Evil 6), K-Zombies (Prime Universe, Heavenly Island), A-Zombies (Prime Universe, Resident Evil Vendetta), Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua by Kings Foundation Limited ), Giant Licker (Biohazard 2 Manhua) Note: ProjectUmbrella is a good place to go for everything Resi along with the wiki. Others: 'Notable Victories:' 'Notable Losses:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier